Dawn
Dawn is a member of the Freshwater Crew. She has a reputation of being the toughest girl in Bubbletucky High. Personality Dawn is a tough, outspoken, aggressive, and carefree tomboy who can be kind of pushy and doesn't sit still for very long. She has a thing for speed and adventure. She would be the most likely to confront any scary strangers or terrifying monsters if her friends are too afraid to do so themselves. Dawn is usually not the type to get emotional, but she still likes cute/romantic moments. She's seen to be self-absorbed and rather irresponsible at times, which can usually cause trouble for her and/or others. Dawn loves to play sports (baseball being her favorite) and she'll defend her friends if anyone's hurting them in some way. Looks Dawn has light skin, light brown eyes, and two visible eyelashes. She has messy dark brown hair that hangs at her shoulders with a large, curly cowlick at the top. Her tail and top are yellow with wavy red stripes. Relationships Rylie Dawn and Rylie are best friends. They enjoy playing together, and they love to hang out with their friends. Ronnie Dawn and Ronnie have very different personalities. Ronnie often loses his patience with the irresponsible tomboy while Dawn finds him boring and weak. The two do have some bonding moments and when they do, these moments are very strong. Callie Dawn and Callie have a very strong relationship and are best friends. They are both tomboys and are not afraid to get dirty. Hiro Dawn and Hiro have very different personalities. Hiro is a fashionable guppy, and their interactions together usually ends with these two acting out of irritation. However, they do care for each other. Felix Dawn has feelings for Felix, but keeps them hidden. Felix's meekness often annoys Dawn. However, the two brown-haired guppies have known each other longer than any other Freshwater members, and are always by each other's side. Kimmy Dawn and Kimmy have very different personalities. Dawn finds Kimmy too girly while Kimmy thinks Dawn is too boyish. The two girls do have some moments where they care for each other. Lucas Due to having similar personalities, Dawn and Lucas get along nicely and are close friends. They enjoy hanging out together and sharing interests. Opal Dawn and Opal don't have a lot in common. Opal's inability to speak up bothers Dawn to the point where she'll get annoyed with Opal. However, the tomboyish guppy is always willing to help her out of her shell. Leif Dawn often thinks Leif is too weak for his own good. Despite this, their interactions with each other is friendly and she often teases him. Pansy Due to her meekness and and lack of assertiveness, Dawn gets annoyed with Pansy. However, the two girls do get along nicely. Axel Dawn and Axel have an interesting relationship. They maintain a strong bond through a rivalry as both would like to have the title of "the toughest guppy in Bubbletucky". They are both brave enough to scare any scary monsters away. Trivia * The patterns on her tail and top look similar to Molly's. * Like Rylie and Callie, Dawn has two visible eyelashes. * Dawn and Ronnie are the only two members with visible cowlicks. * She is the most masculine of the female Freshwater members. * Her favorite color is red. * She and Lucas are named after the player protagonists from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. * Dawn is based off the PowerPuff Girl Buttercup; both have dark hair and are very tomboyish. * In Left In The Dark!, Dawn is shown to not like peanut butter. Whether she's allergic or not isn't clear. Category:Females Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Brown-Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew